Life On The Orphanage
by ButterYUM
Summary: Is being an orphan really as bad as everyone thinks it is? Some days it is and some days it isn't but whether it's good or bad it's all worth it thanks to three certain people. Wow my first legit summary.


**A/N: So a good friend of mine who I love dearly writes Supernatural fanfiction. She has this story where it's just a bunch of one shots that all revolve around the same plot or theme. I thought it sounded cool and now here I am about to attempt my own. Enjoy! PS: I don't know Mr. Bitters real name so I just threw something out there. **

_Warning: Mainly swearing and mentions of abuse, drugs, alcohol, and bullying and really bad Spanish._

16 year old James Diamond pulled his jacket tighter around his body as the late October wind sent a chill throughout his body that danced along his spine. After having yet another rough day in school this was the last place he wanted to be, The Palmwoods Orphanage.

It was a fairly small foster home with about 16 kids there, all ranging from ages 4-17. He didn't talk to any of the kids there mostly because they were all to caught up in their self pity that they didn't give a damn about anyone else. _"My parents couldn't afford to have a child so they gave me away, my parents got strung out on drugs so the government took me away, and the classic my parents loved me to much so they put me in a foster home." _Really? That last one didn't even make sense.

All the kids at the orphanage each had their own story on how they ended up in the orphanage. James had to hear the same stories everyday till finally he just shut himself out from the rest of the kids. Forcing himself to be the loner he is toady and honestly he didn't mind being alone.

Two more years was all he had to be locked up in this personal hell. Just two more years. When James first came to the foster hone when he was six he dreamed of nothing more than turning 18 so he could leave. Which is why he started saving money and keeping it under the lose the floorboards up in the attic where no one hardly ever ventured. He had about 3 thousand dollars saved up just enough for him and him alone to take a bus out to the coast of California so he can just be free and to himself. Just two more years.

The wardens as James liked to call them were rude, cruel, selfish, conceited, basically everything he hated in a person. The father's name was Ian Kennedy Stetson but all the foster kids liked to call him Mr. Bitters because well the man was never happy and well bitter.

His wife was no better, almost as if her and Cruella de Vil were related in some wierd incest type of way. Her name was Jennifer Lauren Stetson and if James didn't know any better he would say (god smite him now) she was hot. She was young maybe mid 20's late 20's around that area way to young to be with an old fart like Mr. Bitters but James completely understood why she stayed with him, the money. With each foster kid they took in the government would send them a check at the end of the month. Do the math correctly that's 16 checks they get and the fact that Bitters was a trust fund baby. When his parents passed away they left him their entire fortune, a couple hundred million dollars. Yes good things do happen to terrible people.

Yeah Mr. Bitters and his trophy wife were bad but they paled in comparison to their son, Jett Kenneth Stetson. He was only 17 one year older than James himself and to make everything worse he HATED James. Why? Well that still remained a mystery to James himself.

A couple words to describe Jett would be dictator, tyrant, oppressor, an absolute ruler, but to put it in simplified terms the guy was a dick. By him being 17 he made the younger kids there life a living hell while his dad and stepmom sat there and watched. The older kids weren't safe from the wrath of Jett either, he still bullied and pushed them around because he knew they couldn't do anything back and if they did do something back they would be punished afterwards.

James always tried his best stay away from home as much as he could, study groups, sports (he found he had a knack for hockey), and a part time job he had at local grocery store were enough to keep him out of the house. Even though the house itself wasn't that bad. It could've been alot better considering how much money Bitters had, but it was enough to fit 16 orphans, a fat cranky millionaire, a mooching housewife, and their bratty son comfortably.

The house was sort of a Louisiana style ranch with a huge backyard. That was sort of a plus, on nice warm summer days James would go into the backyard and lay under the old oak tree that watched over the small stream. That would be the only time James was actually glad he was at home because it was so peaceful. James would shut himself off from the rest of the world and he didn't want to be bothered by anyone.

Now James wasn't a complete loner, in fact it actually surprised himself when he found himself craving human interactions. Not a full on conversation but just being in the presence of another person would've worked just fine.

In the summer time James would often find himself sitting under his favorite oak tree staring at the other orphans. They were all talking, laughing, and playing with each other and James wanted that, craved that. Just once before he died he wanted to experience what it was like to have a bff. Someone he could talk to, laugh with, someone he could protect and they'll protect him. Just one friend was all he wanted and then the rest of the world could go screw itself sideways.

James shivered as the wind began to pick up, he knew he was going to have to go in eventually that was unavoidable. He watched as all the other kids walked past him laughing and smiling with each other. There was Jo, Camille, and Lucy who were practically inseparable. Then there was Dak and Ozzy who like Jett enjoy seeing other people in pain. There was this girl named Katie who was best friends with Tyler. They were part of the younger kids there, only 4 and 5 years old.

Seem like everyone had somebody else to rely on, and James had no one. Some were real and some were fake like Dak and Ozzy for example they were both 17, when they turned 18 and left the orphanage they would never speak to each other again from that point on. Others? Well the others were different.

Kendall arrived at the orphanage a short while after James. He was just a few months younger than James. Maybe one or two James didn't really know, when Kendall first came to orphanage there was something about him that just drew James in. There was something uniquely strange about him, and James wasn't quite sure what it was yet. He was so outgoing and friendly that it was actually hard not to like the guy, but all that changed when Logan Mitchell arrived.

He could still remember it like it was yesterday, typical cliche calm before the storm still feelings whirled around the house. Logan who was 12 at the time stood on the cobblestone walk way that lead to the front steps of the orphanage. James watched the unfold from his window as Kendall came through the front doors nearly squeezed the air out of Logan's lungs. It's quite obvious that the two of them knew each other prior to coming to the orphanage.

They continued hugging whispering to each other, James could really care less the whole scene itself was becoming nauseating. One line though managed to capture his attention and confuse him beyond belief. "We made it buddy". Ever since then Kendall shunned himself from the rest of kids and hasn't said a word to anyone besides Logan

Maybe James was destined to be alone for the rest of his life and he was ok with that, no really he was. Cursed and blessed to be the elephant in the room had it's perks. Still though just one normal conversation with one normal human being wasn't to much ask for right? Just one and he would be happy with his life, just one and maybe he could-

"Move it Diamond" Jett yelled shouldering his past James topas get in the front door. James shot Jett a death glare because he seriously hated this guy. "You feeling tough Diamond?" Jett challenged. James knew consequences of beating Jett to a bloody pulp, but seriously the guys deserves it. But he seriously didn't feel like hearing his foster father's mouth. Jett's day was coming soon enough. Just two more years he thought bitterly to himself as he walked up the stairs to his shared bedroom.

Just two more years.

**A/N: Short chapter I just made this to give you guys some insight. I promise there will be a chapter detailing on how each of the guys ended up in the orphanage. If you guys want to see something happen in this story I guess you can call it that pm me. I'm going to try to keep this story under the radar but if this gets deleted I'm going to be one pissed off mofo. Rember reviews make happy. Hint hint**


End file.
